


sad and horny

by kevkyu



Series: day6 [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexting, bottom jae, text fic, top younghyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevkyu/pseuds/kevkyu
Summary: jae: i'm sad but i also want to get dicked hardsungjin: oh my god just hit up my friend already, he'll gladly help youjae: nosungjin: you give me a headache





	1. sad and horny

**jae:** i'm sad but i also want to get dicked hard

**sungjin:** oh my god just hit up my friend already, he'll gladly help you

**jae:** no

**sungjin:** you give me a headache


	2. bkang more like dkang

**unknown number:** is this jae?

 **unknown number:** ur buddy sungjin gave me ur number and said that u were sad ????

 **unknown number:** and that u wanted to be pounded?????? i can help with both

 **jae:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, okay 

 **unknown number:** my name is brian btw

 **jae:** okay

 **brian:** so whats up? 

 **jae:** my sexdrive dude and I want TO DIE okay like what the heck

 **brian:** me too 


	3. big dick energy

**jae** : sungjin send me a pic of brian please i’m too scared to ask him

 **sungjin** : You’re a disaster. I’ll ask him to send me one and get back to you, you better be grateful. 

 **jae** : well c

 **sungjin** : We’ll*

 **jae** : ihy kys :*

 **sungjin** : Don’t kiss at me.

\- sungjin to brian -

 **sungjin** : gay emo disaster is at it again, he’s being chickenshit so send me a selfie to send to him lol

 **brian** : aight.

 **brian** :

 

 **sungjin** : thx

-sungjin to jae-

 **sungjin** :

 

 **jae** : OHMYGOD HE EXUDES BIG DICK ENERGY I’M SHAKING 


	4. sungjin is worried about jae

_10 am_

**sungjin** : hey jae

_11 am_

**sungjin** : jae is everything okay?

_12 pm_

sungjin: Jaehyung Park, I have called you twelve times, where the fuck are you?

sungjin: Jae, I'm worried. Call me when you can, I love you. 

* * *

 

About once a month, Jae disappears for a day or two without warning, then he gives a half-assed explanation about where he was or why he left. It often switched between him taking a bus to the closest wooded area where he could hide amongst the trees. But now, he was 'hiding' on the beach, head against his knees with his feet in the water as the small waves crashed against his ankles. The weather was the complete opposite of how he was feeling, outside it was overly sunny... on the inside, it was like a rainstorm in the fall. Sniffling, Jae wrapped his arms around his knees and held himself as tight as he could. His phone was at home, and he didn't care for once. He needed a break, a break from his shitty apartment, a break from his shitty job, a break from Sungjin's worrying. He just needed to feel himself hurt, he needed to think. 

The sand at the beach only had foot markings from his old converse shoes, it was a space where almost no one knew existed. He was grateful for that, he liked being here alone. His head swimming in thoughts, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he finally lifted his head off his knees. He stared out into the beautiful horizon and laughed bitterly, "You're worthless, no one would notice if you forced yourself to drown he-" As he was speaking, he heard the sound of speakers blaring Metallica's 'Sad but true', followed by loud shouting into the phone, "Fuck off dad! I'm not working at your shitty company! Oh, oh! I got a degree in business because I want to have my own store! Leave me the fuck alone!"

Jae flinched at the yelling and laid his head on his knees again, sighing softly as he let his mind finish his sentence. Then the sound of sloshing sand was heard, and the sound of a beer can being cracked open followed, then there was a person standing beside Jae, "Can I sit with you?" He asks, and Jae turns his head to face the person. His eyes went wide, "Brian?!" He practically yelps. 

"Oh! I, I uh, hey Jae." He rubs his neck a bit awkwardly, his ears turning red. Jae was just as cute as Brian remembered from when he saw him at that party when he was in college, Jae was so drunk and hadn't drank much, and he was clung to Sungjin's front, giggling into his chest. When Brian first saw him, he felt his stomach clench. He had an urge to kiss him, which he never got. At the time, Brian only wanted sex... but god, Jae was so cute. He had asked Sungjin in the morning about him, which he got basic information on him. He learned that he was twenty-three at the time, he played the guitar, he loved cartoons and made memes of himself. 

The awkward silence made Jae shift in the sand, causing his shoes next to him get the finely shaved down rocks into them. "Did Sungjin send you to find me or something?" His voice was weak as he spoke, causing Brian to shake his head. "No, but he mentioned you not responding to his texts." He tells him.

"I left my phone at home... I couldn't stand another moment there. I grabbed my shoes and ran. Now I'm here." Jae opens up a bit, hugging his legs tighter as Brian sat down next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He wonders, watching as Jae shrugged. "I don't want fake pitty." He answers while Brian takes a big gulp from the Bud Lite can. "I won't give you fake pitty, that's not who I am. I will sit here with you till you feel ready to open up to me." 

Although Brian couldn't see it, Jae's lips curled up a little at that. 

 


	5. jaes back, back again

**jae:** i'm sorry for worrying you sungjin, i didn't think you'd notice. please don't hate me. i'm sorry 

 **jae:** i understand if u gate me now and ndot want to be m y bestfriend anymore 

 **jae:** hate* don't* my*

 **sungjin:** Jae, I don't hate you, and I never could. Of course I would notice you being gone, I noticed last month and the month before. You're always going to be my best friend, I hate seeing you so upset like this. Please stop disappearing on me, just text me when you're going to be gone for days on end, I was about ready to call the police to report a missing persons. 

 **jae:** im sory for being so dumb i didnt meant ot

 **sungjin:** Jae, you're not dumb, okay? I love you, don't forget.

 **jae:** i love you too :( no homo?

 **sungjin:** no homo 4 sure

 **sungjin** : there's the jae i've been waiting for 

 **jae:** e w


	6. hallo

**jae:** hallo i wanna suck dick

 **sungjin:** u have brian for that

 **jae:** but he bde 2 strong :(

 **sungjin:** stay away from me disaster gay 

 **jae:** dont b homophobic

 **sungjin:** text brian i'm tryna practice my song

 **jae:** rude

 

 **jae:** hi brian

 **brian:** hi jae, how are you feelin

 **jae:** sad and horny

 **brian:** why are you sad?

 **jae:** idk man jus t about life idk, i don't want to trouble you or anything. i'm sorry.

 **brian:** you're not a trouble, don't think that. open up on your own time 

 **jae:** i'm sorry


	7. exposed

**jae:** sungjin

 **jae:** please helo me icanrt be here i asaw him please comre i cant brearhe

 **jae:** icant top cring i cant see the keys pelase im at the coffeeshop with the chesy name- cupthecafe or what ever pelase come im scared

 **brian:** I'll be there soon, okay, Jae? Don't worry. 

 **jae:** okaj im in the third stal i the bathroom

 

_brian felt bad for not telling him he wasn't sungjin, but jae was obviously not in a good space, hopefully, he'll be able to help him the best he could._


	8. him.

jae whimpered as he waited for the arrival of his best friend, raking harsh breaths in the surprisingly clean bathroom stall. he was so fucking terrified, his whole body was shaking as harsh words repeated inside his head. he heard some of them in his voice and some in his ex-boyfriend's voice, he felt the bile work its way up his throat. he thought he'd never see him again. he definitely wasn't ready to see him. 

jae's ex, soojin had entered the coffee shop and smirked at jae, eyeing him like the sick bastard he was. when jae spotted him, sweat formed at his temple and his face went white. he felt sick and instantly ran to the bathroom, between harsh breaths and choked outcries he locked himself in the nearest stall. 

 _"maybe if you weren't such a slut other guys wouldn't try to grope you, jae,"_ no- go away, jae needed the thoughts to go away. they were swallowing him whole and spitting him out, repeating and over and over again.

" _why would anyone love you? have you seen yourself?! you're pathetic. i pity you."_

please, make it stop, jae begged as he crouched down, emptying his already empty stomach into the toilet. his vision was clouded by tears and he just hoped sungjin would get there soon. he felt so heavy and weak as more horrid memories started coming back to him. 

" _there's my perfect boy," jinsoo whispered against his neck, calloused hands gripping jae's thighs and pulled him back against his body, rocking his hips forward._

_"jinsoo, stop," jae whispered, exasperated and exhausted. he just wanted to go to sleep. the hands tightened around him, and he held back a pained gasp. it felt wrong, he wanted it to stop._

_"you whore! you're fucking other guys aren't you?"_

_"no- jinsoo, i love you! i'm just exhausted,"_

_jinsoo rolled his eyes and kicked one of the many empty beer cans on the stained carpet and pushed jae up against the wall, hand around his throat. "you're mine only, you fucking slut."  jae fought back the best he could, earning more nasty things to be yelled at him as he broke down into sobs, giving in under the abuse as he let jinsoo hold his throat and knee him in the stomach. as jae choked on his tears, jinsoo let jae fall to the floor and finally left him alone._

as jae threw up again, his already bleary vision was turning black and he was close to passing out. but then there was a knock on the stall door, and a somewhat familiar voice was heard, but jae couldn't register it as his body finally forced him to fall into a deep sleep. 

when brian heard labored breathing turning calmer, he quickly dropped onto the nasty floor and crawled under the door. it was awkward and uncomfortable to do, but he was glad he did it. standing up and brushing off his clothes, he quickly shook jae, "jae, jae," he chants out, trying to wake him when he just got a small cough in return, he hoisted jae up from the spot where he crashed and held him bridal style.  

he unlocked the stall door and quickly headed out of the bathroom, tucking jae's face into his neck so no one would see how broken and how much of a mess he was in that moment. "don't worry jae, i won't let anything hurt you ever again." he whispers the promise, pressing his lips against jae's sweaty hair and quickly walked to his car.

"i'll keep you safe, jae." 


	9. safe

brian gently laid jae in the passenger's seat and buckled his belt, "you're safe now, jae, i promise." brian softly said as he pressed a small kiss to his cheek and closed the door before going around to the driver's side.

he got in and glance over at jae before he put the keys in the ignition and started up his car. as he pulled out of the parking lot with the fading white lines, he glanced at jae from the corner of his eyes; the poor boy looked so worn down, the bags under his eyes were a light shade of purple and his cheeks were red along with his nose in frustration from all the crying. he wanted nothing more than to wrap him up and hold him, to make sure he was safe and wouldn't be hurt again. 

the voice in the back of brian's mind reminded him to text sungjin about jae's current condition as soon as he got back to his apartment- of course he would text jae's bestfriend, sungjin deserved to know and jae originally tried to call him. 

as they got closer and closer to brian's home, the more anxious brian became. he was worried about jae waking up and being scared shitless, he was worried that sungjin would have his head on a sphere for not calling him as soon as possible, but what he was most anxious about was jae. he didn't want him to be afraid that something bad was going to happen to him. he didn't want jae to be scared of being hurt, he wanted jae to be safe.

as soon as he pulled up to the apartment complex, he took a deep breath and carefully got out of the car. he then went around and opened the passenger's door, he undid the belt strapped around jae and slid his arms under jae's legs and his back. he wasn't too surprised that jae didn't wake up, but he didn't expect jae to cling to him as if he were his lifesaver.

brian quickly went upstairs to his home, struggling for a couple of seconds with the lock before finally pushing it open and toppled in, going over to the sofa and laid jae down. he moved to run a hand through his hair, "you don't deserve to hurt like this." he sadly says.


End file.
